A Rotman lens may be used as a time-delay beam former in an antenna array. Exemplary apparatus which may use a Rotman lens include electronically scanned antennas, vehicle-mounted satellite terminals, or the like. Exemplary systems which may include such apparatus include radar systems, satellite-on-the-move or satellite-on-the-go systems, collision avoidance systems, or the like. A conventional Rotman lens is large, which can limit its use in portable equipment and may result in high losses due to high attenuation in the lens material and scattering in the lens structure.
Therefore, the inventors have provided a more compact Rotman lens.